Un beso
by Mavalu
Summary: El título lo dice todo


**Un beso**

by Mavalu

* * *

Es un pequeño drabble que se me ha ocurrido esta semana. ¡Decidme si os gusta!

* * *

Castle miró por enésima vez el reloj de la pared. Se rascó la nuca perezosamente y se recostó en la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Tomó aire y sonrió desilusionado. Las luces nocturnas de Nueva York solían ejercer un efecto relajante en su estado de animo pero en aquel momento ni siquiera unos fuegos artificiales hubieran conseguido tal efecto. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerró los ojos y recordó, intentando analizar en qué momento se le había ido todo de las manos.

_2 días antes..._

Castle abrió la puerta de repente. Ella arrugó el entrecejo al percatarse de que él llevaba puestas unas gafas bicolor para 3D. No hizo comentario alguno pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Reprimió una risa involuntaria y puso en orden sus ideas antes de hablar.

- Bueno, aquí me tienes

- Si, claro, pasa, pasa – afirmó un poco aturdido – tu aspecto es extraño.

Ella le miró divertida

- Puede que se deba a eso – y señaló las gafas – gano mucho si me miras al natural.

- Ya me había dado cuenta – respondió molesto mientras se las quitaba. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

La mirada de Kate revoloteó por toda la estancia hasta reparar en el libro que había sobre la barra del office de la cocina. Y sonrió complacida.

- ¿Es para mi? - y se dirigió decidida hacia allí

Él salió corriendo y se interpuso entre la barra y ella, impidiendo su acceso.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó molesta

- Hacerte rabiar, evidentemente – arqueó una ceja – y proponerte un trato.

Kate le miró con desconfianza pero no dijo nada. Tan solo cruzó los brazos demostrando su falta de paciencia con respecto a las artimañas de Castle.

- Yo te doy la primera copia de mi libro, que no estará en las librerías hasta dentro de un mes... - ella le dedicó una sonrisa ilusionada – si me das algo a cambio – y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- Un beso

Ella contuvo la respiración durante un instante.

- No te preguntaré si has dicho lo que has dicho porque te he oído perfectamente.

Castle asintió y se apoyó en la pared del oficce esperando una respuesta.

- Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Nada más lejos de mi intención – afirmó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No te hagas el ofendido y no insultes mi inteligencia. No te voy a dar un beso. Eso es chantaje emocional. De hecho, si hubiera dinero de por medio sería un delito.

Él sonrió triunfante

- Lo se, sueño con el momento en el que me pongas las esposas y me metas en tu calabozo... - dijo dramatizando en exceso mientras juntaba ambas manos y se las ofrecía.

- Deja el teatro para tu madre, Castle. No se te da nada bien – se rascó la barbilla y se quedó pensativa. Finalmente lo miró muy seria – Justifícalo. Dame una buena razón por la que deba aceptar.

Fue el turno de Castle para quedarse pensativo.

- Bueno, a ver que te parece ésta: deseas mi último libro con todas tus fuerzas, tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa. Yo solo te pido un beso.

- No estoy tan desesperada – negó con la cabeza resignada mientras daba un paso atrás.

Él aprovechó para moverse hacia la derecha y permitir que ella viera la portada del libro. Pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer sexy, un arma y colores cálidos de fondo. Entornó los ojos buscando detalles pero no pudo conseguirlo porque él se interpuso de nuevo con una mirada retadora.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? Serías la primera persona en tenerlo y lo que es más importante: la primera en leerlo. ¿No es tentador? Dime que es tentador – ladeó la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios, como si hiciera un puchero.

- Te odio – afirmó rabiosa

- Lo se.

- Solo uno

- No te he pedido más.

- Bien

- Bien

Entonces ella colocó sus manos en los hombros y acercó su cara a la de él. Su ojos se posaron en los labios de Castle, que los abrió involuntariamente. Se quedó a pocos centímetros de su cara y sus alientos se mezclaron. Parpadeó varias veces, como si considerara la magnitud del error que estaba a punto de cometer pero continuó recorriendo la escasa distancia que los separaba hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Sus ojos se cerraron de manera involuntaria lo que le permitió disfrutar del contacto. Percibió unos labios suaves pero firmes, expertos y muy peligrosos.

Fue una caricia breve y casta, tan solo se tocaron, tan solo se probaron el uno al otro.

Se separó un poco y respiró hondo. Lo miró a los ojos unos instantes y se vio reflejada en él, encontrando el mismo desconcierto que estaba azotando su propio corazón.

No lo vio venir, no pudo prevenir que él subiría las manos con rapidez y sujetaría su cara por las mejillas para evitar que ella se moviera. Observó como él se mordía el labio inferior brevemente y se decidía a tirarse al abismo. La sujetó con firmeza mientras mordía, chupaba, succionaba y pedía permiso para introducirse en su boca. Ella fue incapaz de resistirse a sus caricias, tan expertas que resultaban intoxicantes y le permitió el acceso, momento que Castle aprovechó para deslizar una de sus manos desde la cara a la cintura de Becket y atraerla más todavía hacia sí. Recorrió su boca con la lengua por última vez antes de separarse y apoyó la frente en la suya, intentando recobrar el aliento. Ella resollaba y estaba convencida de que Castle podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Aflojó las manos, que todavía tenía aferradas a sus hombros y las dejó caer poco a poco, demorándose en el pecho. Él la dejó alejarse, más que nada por su propio bien. Cuando consiguió serenarse un poco la soltó del todo y la miró a los ojos. Incapaz de hablar, se giró sobre si mismo, cogió el libro y lentamente, mientras la taladraba con la mirada, se lo dio. Ella lo sujetó con sus manos temblorosas y fue alejándose poco a poco, caminando hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con la puerta. Avergonzada la abrió y musitando un torpe "adiós" desapareció tras ella.

Castle se quedó de pie, exhausto y con la mirada perdida. Se dejó caer en el taburete de la cocina y apoyó los codos en la encimera del office. Escondió la cara entre las manos e intentó pensar pero estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todavía notaba el corazón acelerado y le temblaba el pulso. Respiró profundamente y llegó a una conclusión: estaba metido en un buen lio.

_Dos dias después..._

Su intención era sencilla: poner en práctica su habitual tira y afloja para ver hasta dónde era ella capaz de llegar para conseguir algo en lo que estaba interesada. Pero el puñetero jueguecito de marras había tenido unas consecuencias inesperadas.

A las dos y media de la mañana decidió que ya estaba bien de lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Se le había ido de las manos: eso era un hecho pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello paralizara su vida.

Admitir que en realidad estaba muerto de miedo era otra cuestion.

**Fin.**


End file.
